Soldier's Private Tutor
by JCanet
Summary: Ikusaba has a study session with the school's prefect, they both do stupid things in the process.


_This is so stupid, _Ikusaba thought as she stood in front of Ishimaru's door. She had asked him to tutor her once she noticed how behind her grades were. Dropping out of school to join a mercenary group was fun at first, but the results a few years later were not. She really regretted not even trying to get back to her studies between battlefields.

"I'm here," her monotone sounding voice rang from behind the Ishimaru's dorm door. She knocked once then opened the door on her own, not waiting for Ishimaru's reply.

"Ah-Ikusaba-kun! Welcome!" Ishimaru stood up abruptly from his desk, bring his right hand to his head in a respectful salute to his visitor. He was already working on the some of the homework they were gonna go over while she was there."Please make yourself comfortable! I will get to your work, just let me finish this real quick!"

The boy turned back to his desk and started marking things in the notebook he had open. As he worked he waved his hand at his bed, motioning for her to take a seat on it.

"What are you working on…?" Ikusaba asked, ignoring his gestures. He ignored her question as well, so she took a few steps over to him and peaked over his shoulder.

She scanned the page quickly. It looked like a normal page of notes, but more then half of it was in english. Perhaps it was for their English class? She couldn't see why he would write it mostly in english, though. She was about to ask why when Ishimaru took notice of her leaning over his shoulder and quickly turned around to block her view.

"Uhm, I'm still working on these, please don't look at them!" His face quickly turned red. She assumed the redness was because of some unfinished notes or sentences."How about we start on math?"

She nodded, she'd bother him about the notes later, and sat down on the floor, pulling out her math folder from her backpack. He grabbed his folder as well and sat down beside her. Before Ishimaru could ask where she was stuck, Ikusaba suddenly looked up and murmured a 'hang on' as she dived, once again, into her large backpack, searching for something.

Sheepishly, she produced a pair of awkward black glasses and put them on, hoping Ishimaru wouldn't say anything.

But much to her dismay, he let out a short spurt of laughter. Then, before Ikusaba could tell him off for laughing at others, he jumped up and headed over to his set of drawers.

"Hang on, Ikusaba-kun," he called over to her, holding back his laughter, as he opened one of his drawers. He quickly spun on his heel, hiding his hands behind his back as he marched back over to her. Ikusaba's eyes on him the whole time, trying to figure out what he had planned.

In one swift movement, Ishimaru sat down beside Ikusaba, brought his hands to his face, and shouted, 'Ta-da!'

When he removed his hands from his face, his laughter suddenly made much more sense to Ikusaba. On his face was an almost identical to Ikusaba's pair of black glasses, the only difference was there were slightly more square.

Ikusaba giggled as she looked at Ishimaru more closely, and noticed the dumb grin on his face, his outstretched arms, the desperate look of approval in his eyes. But her giggles became louder, and louder, until she was on her back laughing her heart out at Ishimaru's glasses. He was so happy to show her his stupid glasses that it couldn't help but make her laugh.

Ishimaru, on the other hand, had become more and more concerned for her heath and heart rate. His hands had lowered, and his smiling became a confused frown as he moved closer to her. Ikusaba's laughter slowly stopped coming out, it was just her staring at the ceiling with her mouth wide open and a few tears in her eyes.

"Ikusaba-kun…? Are you alright? Should I get the school nurse?" The obvious concern in Ishimaru's voice shook her back to reality. But with reality came embarrassment, and her face quickly turned a bright shade of red as she sat up, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"O-oh no, I'm fine, no need to worry," Ikusaba replied once her breathing became normal again, waving her hand as to dismiss her sudden attack of laughter. "Sorry to worry you, Ishimaru-kun. I haven't laughed like that in ages."

"Oh! But that is good, right? 'Laughter is the best medicine', isn't that what people say? I guess in this case it's not the same, but…" he laughed again as he fixed his glasses that had somehow slipped down to the edge of his nose.

"Y-yeah…" Ikusaba muttered, as she set herself upright again and opened her folder to their homework page."Let's get started… I'm stuck here, can you explain this please?"

Ishimaru smiled at himself as he sat down beside her and started explaining her homework.

They worked on their, well, Ikusaba's homework for a while before finally ending their tutoring session. She desperately wanted to ask Ishimaru what was on that paper of his, but he gave her no time to for small talk. Before she knew it, their little study session was over, and Ishimaru was putting away his things.

Ishimaru watched silently from his desk as Ikusaba slowly picked up her things, and put them back in her backpack. Lastly she took her glasses off, and stuffed them back in her backpack. She said a quick thank you, then bowed to Ishimaru and headed for the door.

"Ah-that was nice!"Ishimaru admitted, stopping Ikusaba just a few feet from the door. "I don't have many study sessions with my classmates anymore. Let us do this again! Sometime soon?" She turned around and smiled.

"Sure!" She exhaled quickly, before racing out.

"See you soon, Ikusaba-kun!" Ishimaru shouted at her back as it flew into the hallway, and the door shut.

Seeing him soon would be nice, but they'd have to do something other then studying.


End file.
